GrojBand: More Than He Seemed 2
by Comiael
Summary: It's been a year since GrojBand saved the world from a meteor! This story used to belong to IceFireHeartandSoul, but now belongs to me. Check out his first, for this is just a Continuing. Temp. Rating, may change. May make an Adult Version. Who knows? I do. Enjoy, Review, and Rock Out. *Has OC Characters*
1. Previously On GrojBand

**Hey-o! It's Shin No Gema! I can also be called Sebastian Keith. Now, I know you all are thinking: 'Wasn't this IceFireHeartandSoul's story?' Well, yes! Yes it was. But if you PM Ice, he'll say that I adopted the story. Anywho, This is not just Grojband: More Than He Seemed… It's Grojband: More Than He Seemed 2. Meaning, I'm not changing anything of the past of the story. The description is possible to change. Anywho! On to the Disclaimer!**

 **-=-=-Disclaimer-=-=-**

 **I Do Not Own Grojband or the Characters! I Did Not Come Up With Sonica! Nor the past storyline of this fanfic! Grojband and the main characters belongs to Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Canada. Sonica and previous Fanfic Storyline belongs to IceFireHeartandSoul! I Do Own the Future OC Characters, and future storyline!**

 **Please Enjoy and Review!**

 _PREVIOUSLY ON GROJBAND_

 _~At the Graveyard~_

 _Corey is beside his mother(Angel)'s grave, crying. Laney walks up and talks to him. "I've been told I can choose to stay or leave, and I need your help." Laney says. "I-I don't want you to go Lanes! I-I have something to confess…And I didn't tell you for fear of our relationship changing. I-I love you!" Laney leans in and kisses him, then after a few minutes replies "I-I-I love you too, but I need you to tell me your secret!" Corey takes a deep breath and says "O-Ok, Well, I-I caused my mother's death."_

 _~In the Garage~_

 _Kin asks "Why are two dudes in black suits behind you?" "What dudes?" Corey and Laney looks behind them. One of the dudes speaks. "You are two will come with us….With no arguments." Then, Corey and Laney were grabbed. "Corey!" "Laney!" They shouted before the disappeared. "Kin, what just happened?" Kon asked. "For once, I don't have a clue." Kin replied. Suddenly, the two men in black suits appeared and said "You two will come with us…..With no arguments." They disappeared._

 _~Unknown Location~_

 _When Corey woke up, he saw Laney, Kon, and Kin next to him. Laney was already awake. "Laney….Is Kin and Kon OK?" "Yes. They are just unconscious" Laney replied. "You have been chosen" Said an unseen voice(feminine). "Show yourself!" Corey shouted. "Calm yourself, child, I have not come to hurt you. I have come to warn you and your friends." Said the voice. "Who are you?" Asks Corey. "Oh… Oh! Of Course! How silly of me. I am Sonica, the GODDESS OF MUSIC!" Corey asks "Can you wake up Kin and Kon?" Sonica blasts them, and they wake up. After Laney explains what happened, Corey asks, "What do you need our help for?" Sonica replies, "Ok, here goes, I need you to kill the God of Silence and to save the world once again." All she got was blank faces from the Grojband. "So, you want us, A pre-teen rock band who just met a goddess, to kill a GOD?!" Corey asks loudly. "Yes. But I have good reasons." Sonica answers. She spoke again quickly, to interrupt the GrojBand. "First off, the God of Silence wants all sound to be silenced and to destroy every living thing on Earth. And Second, I chose you for you Grojband, or should I say Corey, has a secret power inside him." Corey was confused. "How do I have a secret power?" He asked. "Yea! If Core had a secret power, he would've told us!" Said Laney, with the other three nodding their heads. "Well, he doesn't know he has them yet." Sonica answers. "What?" Corey asks with shock in his voice. "Well…..what would you say if I told you….I was your grandmother…." Sonica asks. "Wow. I'm the grandson of a Goddess." Corey says. "Ok, so I'm your grandchild. But! Do I even have any power?" Sonica thinks for a second. "I was hoping you could tell me…" "I just found out I'm the grandson of the Goddess of Music. How am I supposed to know if I have powers?!" Corey shouts. "Calm down, Core. She might just mean you haven't awoken them yet." Laney says comforting Corey. "Your right Lanes. But how am I supposed to find my powers? If I even have any!" Corey asks. "That's why I brought some friends" Sonica answers. All of a sudden, five other people appeared in armor and instruments. "Meet the other grandchildren of the Gods of Music!" Sonica says. "What?" The whole Grojband says, shocked. "You didn't think you were the only one, did you?" Sonica asks._

 _ **Well there we go! This is not the first chapter! This is a Previously On GrojBand. A nutshell of what happened before! If you want a custom character, comment soon. I might add them in. For I plan to have the story to have a sequel! Review! Criticism is welcomed, and I will reply to you! Also, Thanks to IceFireHeartandSoul for agreeing to be my BetaReader! Till next time! Shin No Gema, Out!**_


	2. Chapter One: The Music Killers

**Hey-o! It's Shin No Gema! Thanks for the Support! This is the official first chapter of More Than He Seemed 2. Now, I know that GrojBand isn't very popular, but I know if you're reading this so far, you like it, and I've piqued your interest. So I would like to ask you guys if you can just review, and give me insight to your perspective. I can only write a good fanfic if you guys help me. Anywho, On to the Reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **None, though I do wish to thank for following this story!**

 **Oh well. On to the Disclaimer!**

 **-=-=-Disclaimer-=-=-**

 **I Do Not Own Grojband or the Characters! I Did Not Come Up With Sonica! Nor the past storyline of this fanfic! Grojband and the main characters belongs to Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Canada. Sonica and previous Fanfic Storyline belongs to IceFireHeartandSoul! I Do Own the Future OC Characters, and future storyline!**

 **Please Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter One-The Music Killers:

A group of five people appeared in puffs of smoke. "Allow me to introduce to you the other grandchildren of the Gods of Music!"

"Wha-at?!" Exclaimed the whole GrojBand.

"You didn't think you were the only one, now did you?" Asked Sonica. She expected Kin to reply first, since he was the brains. But it was actually Corey.

"We actually did think I was the only one. But I guess since you exist, others may exist too. So yea…" Corey said, confusing himself at the end. He was now gonna ask something he was sure most was expecting/waiting on. "Who are you five?" Corey asked.

The one in almost no armor, having a guitar axe hanging on his side, spoke first. "We are your, err, trainers, you could say. I am Ret, and I play Electric Guitar. Head of us, The Music Killers. I know the name sounds stupid, but our job is to kill those who do wrong. But, alas, we cannot kill the God of Silence." The other four nodded their heads with shame. Or at least I think it was with shame, for they were helmets unlike Ret. Anywho, the one with the horns off the side of the helmet, walked up. A feminine voice sounded.

"I am Fria. And don't let my looks fool you, I am quite dangerous. I'm on Portable Keyboard." She said as she took off her helmet. She had mid-length of green hair, which she let go straight down. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. And her British accent ends the line.

Laney looked over at the boys of GrojBand, and saw them gawking at her. At first she was mad. But then smiled as Corey snapped out of his trance instantly. Then, the one with pure red armor lifted his helmet. His grey eyes looked as though the colors left him, scarred from many wars. His raven black hair set into a beanie, spiking out on the sides. His jaw was a bit bony, but in a humble way.

"I am Vlad. And yes, was raised in the United States. I'm a drummer." He said. He whipped out his drumsticks and was about to show off when he was interrupted.

"Ignore him. I'm the real prize here. I'm Oliver, and unlike Fria, I'm pure-British without my god blood. And I look perfect unlike Vlad. And I am not as _dirty_ as Ret. I'm bass." Oliver said. Just to the sound of it, he sounded rich and snobby. He took off his helmet with a ring spikes around it like the crown of the Statue of Liberty. He had eyes that were more blue than the sky. His blonde hair combed back on the sides on down in the back and front. His jaw was polished just right. He plucked a string, and was instantly in front of Laney. "An honor." He said, as he lifted her hand and kissed it. Laney blushed tremendously, while Corey ran over and tried to punch him in the face. Once Corey got too close, Oliver plucked the same string, and was back over to his original spot. Corey fell on his face, but got up and yelled at him, before Laney tapped his shoulder and asked him to stop. Everyone focused their attention to the last person, who wore a helmet that was aqua blue. A familiar female voice could be heard.

"You guys already know me." The voice said. She lifted her helmet, and GrojBand was upset. It was Carrie, leader of the Newmens, and one of their arch-rivals. They could tell from her Corey-like hair and beanie, her voice, and her small scar on her left cheek from an incident in the past.

"Carrie? Why did it have to be you teaching us?" Corey exclaimed.

"What the hell's wrong with me teaching, huh Riffin? Think I wanna be teaching you, GrojBand? What if I fucking don't want to teach you?" Carrie yelled.

"Enough! Carrie, you WILL be teaching GrojBand, and GrojBand, you WILL listen to her!" Yelled Sonica. She was tired of all the yelling. All she wanted was GrojBand's help. She made a mental note about a discussion with the other gods about their children.

"Well, Grandmother, When do we start?" Corey asked, with Laney, Kin, and Kon nodding their heads.

"You start…" Sonica said with a dramatic pause. "Now!"

 _ **Now that was a first chapter. I'm sorry the first chapter was so small. I will try to make the chapters bigger as I go on. Make sure to review and stay tuned in! I'm gonna try to post again later today, and again tomorrow. Then start doing random from Daily to Weekly. Maybe one chapter one day, next one in two, then another in 7, then the last after another 3. Tho, I don't plan on stopping this story. This chapter was not checked by IceFireHeartandSoul. I decided this time would be a Surprise Everyone. But, I want everyone to realize this is my story now, so while Ice will give suggestions, I make final decision. Anyways, till next time! Shin No Gema, Out!**_


	3. Chapter Two: First Steps First

_**Hey-o! It's Shin No Gema, or Sebastian Keith. Sorry about the wait, but now I am back with Chapter 2: First Steps First! I will be naming all chapters, btw. This is my fanfiction, but any idea from you guys gives me an idea as to what you guys like and not like so I can change it up a bit and get some thrill.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own GrojBand or characters. Nor do I own the idea of this story, or Sonica. I do own Ret, Vlad, Oliver, Fria, and future OC characters!**_

 _ **REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_

 _Chapter Two: First Steps First_

"You start…" Sonica said adding a dramatic pause. "Now!" She got up and lowered her arms. A wave of energy rushed everyone as the floor changed. The center of the place looked a bigger version of the stage GrojBand played on in the episode _Rock the House_. Only, the tallest part was made of earth, and the lower areas were ice cages.

Corey was about to ask what the cages were for, when Laney, Kim and Kon went flying into the cages. Laney in the left, Kin and Kon on the right. "Corey!" The three yelled in unison.

"Corey, you save your friends. You will find the key to the cages on the earth top but be warned. You can only save one! Behind you, you'll find a vast of instruments to choose from. Choose wisely." Ret said.

"What do you think the big idea is?" Corey shouted. "I thought this was training, Grandmother! Not a fight!"

"Though it pains me to have you in this predicament, we need you ready within the next year, so we need to force your power out. I apologize in advance by the way. Ret, today's your session." Sonica said with a hint of sadness in her. It's not like she WANTED to send Corey into this, but it had to be done.

"Hey Corey! Look above your friends." Ret said. When Corey did this, he did not like what he saw. Above his friends were two stone spikes slowly going down. "You're also on a time-limit. Might wanna hurry. I'd say they got 30 minutes." Ret said, while doing the evil chuckle.

"This isn't humane! But I guess I have no choice." Corey yelled. He turned around and saw an army of instruments there. He quickly ran through them, finding an electric-acoustic guitar. He then grabbed a nearby wireless microphone and put it on. "Let's rock." He whispered to himself. At that, he started doing a dead on sprint. He grabbed one of his many guitar picks, and flicked it right into Laney's lock, though Ret immediately kicked it out and laughed. Corey thought quickly, then took another pick and flicked it at Ret's strings, cutting the D and E string, making the guitar not playable. "There! That should stop you from using your powers, right?" Corey asked.

"Correct. By taking the source, you take out the power. Meaning for Gods, or Demigods in our case, our source of power is from our instruments. Destroy our instrument, you destroy our power temporarily, making us vulnerable. But, you need to be prepared, you've taken mine. But can you take hers?" Ret answered and replied while snapping his fingers twice. A person wrapped in a black cloak appeared. The hood was pulled up, though on the side was a music note. There was something written on it, though it was hard to tell. She turned around to look at Ret.

"Oh come on! You knew I was there the whole time, didn't you?" The girl said. Her voice was clear, like she just drank some warm water, or did vocal warm-ups. She reached up and pulled down her hood, then turned to look at Corey. She had hair that came to her jaw line, and had her hair covering her left eye. The color of which was dark brown with a green streak going on the hair-over eye part. She seemed to have headphones on, though they weren't on.

"Yes I did. Now introduce yourself, and beat this brat up." Ret said with little emotion.

"Ugh, fine! I'm Chloe Herrington," she says while throwing off her cloak, "singer of The Music Killers, sorry about this!" She says with a grin. Corey blinked, and he was terrified. Her grin had immediately changed from a grin to a scowl, with her pearly blacks eyes changing red. Under her cloak, she had been wearing a black jacket with a dark gray hood and a light gray pair of jeans. Both of which had that mysterious music note. She had a weird collar-like machine around her neck, probably a microphone. The weirdest part was that her hair turned from dark brown with a streak of green, to being an even darker brown mixed with green.

"So, wait, what's about to ha- Urgh!" Corey was saying as Chloe rammed into Corey and tried to pin him. Corey then got back up and tried to throw a punch. Chloe blocked it with ease and kicked Corey in the stomach. After that, she put Corey on her lap, and slammed her elbow into his back, almost breaking a bone, but not quite yet. Corey saw an opening at her waist, and punched her as hard as she could there. She yelped in pain and jumped back, causing Corey to be able to get up. He picked up his guitar and was thinking about doing something.

"So, Ret, I have to play my instrument in order to use my powers, correct?" Corey asked. Corey smiled as Ret nodded. Corey picked up his blood red pick, and played a power ballad from that he was making up. All of a sudden, the other GrojBand members disappeared from inside the cage, and appeared beside him with their instruments. When Corey finished, he saw that his guitar was suddenly his GrojBand guitar. "Um, Ret, what happened?"

"It would seem we were mistaken. You don't have your powers right now." Ret said.

"What do you mean?" Laney asked. "Core just teleported us right next to him, and our instruments." Kin, Kon, and Corey just nodded their heads.

"I mean, Coreys power doesn't come from him. It comes from the band. When you guys play as a band, even when you're not together, Coreys power activates. It's happened before." Ret responded. Chloe stepped up.

"So, you mean we gotta train them all?" Chloe asked. Though she didn't seem sad. No, she seemed happy about it. When Ret nodded, she said, "Then I call training Corey and the red-head girl over there with the bass."

"Very well. Corey and, Uhh…...Laney, right? You two will do most sessions with Chloe. And also, she is the ONLY one to boss me around besides Sonica, got it?" Ret yelled. All four GrojBand members nodded quickly, not wanting to piss off Ret.

"Well, GrojBand, I'll send you all back to your world, it's about time for you to be in bed. I'll see you all again either tomorrow or the next day." Sonica said. Sonica blasted the ground under GrojBand, causing a beacon of golden light to form around them. When there was a gap, there was a female voice. Turned out to be Chloe yelling to Corey.

"I look forward to our training sessions, you two!" Chloe yelled. All of a sudden, it was too bright for anyone to see. When everyone could see again, GrojBand was gone.

"Aww! Cor-err, I mean GrojBand's gone already? I was hoping to have more fun with them!" Chloe complained. Carrie, who was sitting on the edge of a nearby edge, jumped down.

"I'm glad they're gone. They are so annoying. Sonica, me and the Newmans could totally wipe out GrojBand in music, so why are they going? And also, I'm not training them. They're all bitches who doesn't give a fuck about anything, and if you they don't like you, they treat you as shit. I just wanna fuck them all up! Ughh, this is so frustrating!" Carrie yelled. You could tell she was pissed with her teeth grinding, her voice sounding more evil, and her eyes doing the whole reddened demon thing,

"Aww, come on Carrie. Cheer up. You get to boss GrojBand around, and they can't complain." Chloe said. She was back to her normal looks. She was dressed in a black jacket above her white tanktop, and her collar changed into a necklace. Her hair went back to the single streak, and her eyes are now pearly black. She was wearing gray jeans, with black tennis shoes on her feet.

"You're right. I'll try to have some fun." Carrie said. "What do you guys think?" When she turned around, she saw that Vlad, Fria, and Oliver had disappeared and sighed. "Oh well."

-=- _ **Galactical Transition**_ -=-

Suddenly, a big white light appeared in Corey's garage. Corey and Laney were back in the garage, with no sign of Kin, Kon, and dimensional man in black suits.

"Phew. Made it back home. I'm tired, though." Corey said with a yawn.

"I hope Kin and Kon made it home." Laney said, with some worry in her voice.

"Let's check then! Remember? The video camera goes two ways!" Corey said with excitement. He turned on the computer, and saw Kin and Kon asleep together under a blanket. "OK, One, they made it back home. And Two, they're asleep. I wonder- Woah!" Corey yelled when he saw the time. It was 8 o'clock. It may not be a school night, but he was still 14. "Hey Lanes?" Corey asked.

"Yea, Core?" Laney responded, grabbing his hand, worried about what he'll say or do.

"Want me to walk you home? It's getting a little dark, so it's not perfectly safe." Corey said with a blush.

"No, I'll be fine, but do you think maybe I could, um, stay the night tonight?" Laney asked blushing tremendously.

Corey was blushing viciously, not sure what to answered. While he wanted to, he did not want to get in trouble. He started to say no, but gave up after Laney gave him puppy dog eyes. He went and took a shower, and when he had his pajamas on, he let Laney use the shower. Laney changed into hers, which was in a back-up slumber party trunk under the GrojBand stage. They climbed into Corey's bed, and Corey cuddled up into Laney.

"Good night, Core. I love you." Laney said warmly.

"Good night Lanes. I love you too." Corey said. The two fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat.

 **Well, That was an AWESOME ending! Thanks to you guys for giving me support, no matter how small! Remember, I accept criticism. Please let me know what you thought! Thanks! I'll see you guys next time! Shin No Gema, Out!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Bad And Good Morning

**Hey Guys! I just wanna say thanks to you guys for the support once more. I hope you guys like this and all future chapters! Also, I will, at the beginning of each chapter, reply to as many reviews as I can. I'm sorry if I miss them. Anyways, on to reviews!**

 **-=-REVIEWS-=-**

 **SimplePlanFan021 (Guest)** **:** _ **Thanks, I will!**_

 **Vivian Patra (Guest)** **:** _ **The very one. She said she would like her OC in it, so I figured 'Hey, it'll be fun!'And thanks! I like it when OC's of mine get's complimented.**_

 **-=-DISCLAIMER-=-**

 **Disclaimer Time! GrojBand does not and never shall belong to meh! GrojBand belongs to Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Canada. The only things that belong to me are OC characters, and future storyline of this fanfic. Please support the official release. I'm off to watch cartoons…*Walks to bedroom and plays games***

 _Chapter Three: The Bad And Good Morning_

(Corey's POV)

I was walking around the park, looking for something. I don't know what, but I was being drawn to it. I was about to leave the park, when I saw her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her black and green dress, with her hair tied down. Her beautiful eyes glistening with the sun. Her radiating smile gleaming down on me.

"Lanes" was all I could say. She came down and gave me a good hug. Then she started talking to me.

"Core, I knew you'd find me." She said. She walked up and put her hand in mine. "Come on, or we'll be late." I was confused.

"Late for what?" I asked unknowingly.

"Why Core, I can't believe you'd forget!" Laney exclaimed.

"Forget what!" I was being a little louder.

"Why, our wedding of course!" Laney said with a radiating smile.

That's when I woke up.

(Normal POV)

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Corey turned over and turned off his alarm. He was about to sit up, when he felt the warmth on his chest. Corey went completely red. He forgot all about Laney! He then just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting this moment to end. He then glanced at the clock. 6:10? He was confused why the clock went off. After all, it was programmed to go off this early only on….

"Crap! Lanes, get up." Corey said, as he got up quickly. When Laney got up, Corey was already in his drawers looking for clothes to change into.

"Core… What are you doing?" Laney asked. Corey blushed majorly as he heard her voice be scratchy, a result of waking up and talking immediately(He was also blushing from his dream). Then he snapped out of it.

"Laney, you know what day this is?" Corey asked with haste.

"Umm… " Laney said, confused a little. Then, realization dawned upon her face. "Oh crap. Did we really forget that it was Monday?!" Laney was upset.

"No, my calendar was messed up I think. But I think we'd best be getting you in the shower after I'm done. Just go get clothes from the trunk. I'll quickly get in the shower." Corey explained. When Laney nodded, he ran to the shower, with Trina walking out.

"Ugh. I'm out of here." Trina exclaimed with her tongue sticking out. Corey was annoyed, but he just hopped in the shower and when he got out of the bathroom, Laney literally ran in. But before she could close the door, he saw a tear.

"Umm, Lanes? Are you ok?" Corey asked. He waited a minute and repeated the question. Still no answer. "Lanes? Do I have to come in there?" Still no answer. He was about to give up, when he heard the drawer. "Lanes!" He yelled. He busted down the door and saw Laney on the ground, holding the sharp knife from the drawer(The knife was there to cut Corey's father's medicine in half). Laney's eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her cheeks completely red. Her eyes were completely lost of color as they looked dead. Tears were flowing madly from her eyes, and dripping off her chin. The knife was pointed at her heart.

"Lanes, you don't want to do this. Please Lanes!" Corey gently whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"C-C-Core. Wh-What's the p-p-point?" Laney said, voice shaking.

"Lanes, think! You've got your mom, your dad. You've got Kin and Kon. You've now got Sonica and the Music Killers. Lanes, you've got me! Please! You taking your life won't stop the pain, whatever it is! It'll hurt a piece of everybody. Hell, it'll kill me! Please!" Corey begged, with a tear in his eye. "Please…" He whispered. Laney dropped the knife and jumped into his arms, crying into his chest.

"It's just s-so hard! All the b-bullies and everything! Everyone's g-gonna make fun of you because your da-da-dating me! And your sister-" Laney was interrupted by Corey, who kissed her dead on the lips. A moment later, Lanes kissed back, and after another minute, they separated.

"So what if people make fun of me? I'm with the most perfect girl ever! Plus, if people make fun of you, I'll punch them in the mouth. And you leave my sister to me, OK? Now, I know that that's not why you were about to do the unthinkable, so tell me what happened. OK?" Corey asked.

"O-Ok. Well, I was going through the trunks, when I found a vi-video camera. I-I pulled it out and saw it was on the computer. S-So I went on an-and saw that someone posted a vi-video of us sl-sleeping together last ni-night!" Laney said, crying into Corey's chest. Corey was in absolute shock. He was sure that no one in his family would dare do this. Except for…

"Lanes, I'll be right back." Corey said, being pissed off. He got up, and before leaving the room grabbed the knife and put it up. He walked to Trina's room and busted into her room. Trina was, luckily, fully dressed. She was shocked when he bursted in, but she was, obviously, trying to resist a smile.

"What do you want, you pest." Trina said, while putting her hair down in it's usual style. A lot has changed about Trina since last year. She listened to Mina more, she doesn't think/like what Nick Mallory does anymore(though she does have a crush on him still), and she died her hair from pink to light green. But one thing has never changed. The fact that she is an asshole.

"Trina, I'm gonna ask politely once. What did you do last night?" Corey asked. When Trina smiled, his suspicion was raised. But it was what Trina said that confirmed it.

"Why, I think you know what I did." Trina said. She smiled as she pulled up the video. "I must thank you, though. I never thought I'd hit this many views, subscribers, or comments in my life. Thanks to you and Lakey, I'm-" She didn't finish her sentence as Corey punched her in the gut.

"Let me just say this, Trina. I don't care what you do to me, but if you hurt my friends, I'll bring hell. If you hurt my Laney again, I'll bring worse. I'm letting you off with a warning since you're my sister, but I expect better from family." Corey said with anger in his eyes and voice. He turned and left a kneeling Trina cradling her stomach. He walked back to the restroom, where he didn't see Laney. He rushed to his room, and saw Laney there crawled up in a ball on his bed. He walked over there and sat next to her. "Lanes… I want to do something I fear I'm gonna regret." Corey said as he went on one knee. Lanes eyes widened. "Lanes, I am yours. Whatever you do, I'll be by your side. If you leave this world, I vow you won't leave alone. If you leave me, I'll wait for you to return. If you kill someone, I'll stay by your side. I vow upon my family, my life, my music, and my dreams. Do you accept me?" Corey asked. Laney stayed in a ball, and Corey got up and went to walk away.

All of a sudden, Laney shuffled out of the ball, got up, and hugged Corey from behind. Corey could feel her tears swarming his back. "Of course I will! I don't want you to ever leave! I love you too much!" Laney said/yelled. She was happy, but sad. Happy that Corey wants to stay with her, and stay by her side. Sad that it had to happen under these terms. Corey then grabbed her hands and turned around. He hugged her back. Laney closed her eyes, wishing for it to never end. Then, he pulled away. He said something about them needing to get ready for school, but she didn't really hear him. She was sad he pulled away. Corey noticed and smiled, but made it where Laney didn't notice. He picked up Laney's shoes and carried them over. He put them down, and started to put them on like Prince Charming did for Cinderella. But, as he's putting on the second shoe, he looks up, and suddenly steals a kiss from Laney. He didn't pull away though. He wanted to see if she would, or if she'll kiss back. He was happy when she started to kiss back. He slowly rose and grabbed her sides, picking her up and not breaking the kiss. He sat on the bed and laid down on his back, so he'd be on bottom while Laney was on top. Meanwhile, Laney is in absolute bliss. She was making out with her all-time crush turned boyfriend, and before school on his bed! Back to Corey, he wanted to try something. He, while kissing Laney, put his tongue to her lips, asking for entry. She accepted, and he tasted a mouthful of flavors as they started a very hot French Kiss **(I think that's what it was, please correct me if I'm wrong)**. Their tongues danced together, when Corey took dominance and made sure to get to the corners of her mouth. Afterwards, they went back to the dance. After five minutes, they separated, leaving only a small strand of saliva connecting them. They were both tremendously blushing as a result of what they did. Corey was the first to speak.

"S-So I guess we should probably get up… We gotta get to school, and Trina's in no shape to drive." Corey said. Laney nodded fast and got up. They grabbed their school supplies, Corey grabbed some picks and their guitars, and they left. When they got on the bus, a lot of students stared at them. The bus was quiet as the couple, now known to be dating, went to their seats. They luckily sat together. But when the bus started moving, the bullies started shooting.

"Hey Riffin! Couldn't find a girl, huh? Sleeping with a guy?" Someone said.

"Penn, you dirty slut. Sleeping with Riffin?" Another said.

"You know you can do better" A random girl yelled. Corey snapped.

"You wanna know something? A: Lanes is a girl! B: Call her a slut again and I'll punch you. And C: *Picks up a pick* Don't say that again." Corey said as her flicked the pick he grabbed at the girl who said that, leaving a mark on her forehead when the pick came back. After that, no one else dared to say shit about Laney and Corey. Laney blushed a bit at Corey defending her. She patted the seat.

"Sit back down beside me, you dork." Laney said. Corey immediately obeyed, though he was sad.

"Why must people be such dicks about two people dating?" Corey asked.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Laney exclaimed. When Corey gave his attention, she continued. "Why don't you play a song? You can do a song created in the past! Anything works! Please?" Laney asked.

"Well, I guess. But only because your asking." Corey answered. He reached into his guitar case, and pulled out an acoustic guitar with GrojBand strings.

"Wait, Core, where's your GrojBand guitar? I've never seen you on this one before." Laney asked while being confused.

"Well, I always have this with my guitar. I play more than just Rock, you know. I can play Country, Hip-Hop, Rap, and even Classical!" Corey said. "Now, let me play." He played the song Die A Happy Man by Thomas Rhett **(SORRY! I would post lyrics, except I don't know if I'd get copyright issues, soo… look it up! Again, I'm sorry)**

"Wow Core, are you serious?" Laney asked, shocked he would play that song.

"Yes, I'm serious. I love you." Corey said. Then, the bus stopped. They climbed off the bus, and walked into school. "I guess we've gotta separate. See ya second period, Lanes." Corey said. He then ran off leaving a lovestruck Laney there, before she snapped out of it and ran the other way.

 **-=-INTO CLASS TRANSITION-=-**

Corey was sitting down right when the bell rang. Kin and Kon was missing because they're still with their family. The teacher walked in, and then the class gave the morning pledge.

"Good morning class. Now, before we start, I'd like to introduce a new student. Everyone, meet Chloe Herrington." The teacher said as a girl walked up. She was dressed in a black jacket over a white tank-top, light grey jeans, and had a necklace on. On the side of the jacket and the jeans were a music note with a few words written too small to see. The necklace was tucked under her shirt, so no one could see if it was just a chain or not.

"Hey, fellow classmates. I'm Chloe Herrington, your newest students. Be warned, I'm feisty." She said as she smiled with her teeth showing. Vampire teeth were shown, causing most of the class to jump back or scream. She was laughing her ass off. "Ha-ha! Relax, their fake, but I might still bite." She said as she bit the air hard. A classmate passed out from fear as she laughed hard.

"OK then, Miss Herrington, you can sit next to...umm… Corey Riffin. Corey, raise your hand." The teacher said. When Corey raised his hand, Chloe nearly jumped with excitement. She ran over and sat down immediately. The teacher sighed and started the lesson. Chloe leaned over to Corey to whisper something.

"Yay! Now I get to school you in fighting AND school! How hilarious!" Chloe exclaimed.

Corey laid his head on his desk, and spoke to himself, "This is gonna be a long school year…"

 **There we go! This story is going fast! I guess it's because I know what I'm wanting to type. Now, I wanna let everyone know I'm gonna be off internet for the most of the next two weeks. I am planning on working on the story, but I can't promise I'll be able to post it. I'll try. But, when I get internet again, I'll try to do a daily post if I have some chapters written. If not, then I'll do what I'm doing now and posting randomly. I also have school, so I won't be able to write non-stop. I'm going on break for two weeks tho, so hoping I'll have internet. Remember to review! I accept Criticism. Anyways, This is Shin No Gema, out!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Bothersome Class

**Hey-O It's ShinNoGema here, with a surprise for the pre-chapter AN. I have a Co-writer now! Please give a warm welcome to Chloe Herrington's creator: PunkROCK Rachel!**

 **R: Hi guys!**

 **S: So Rachel, how do you feel about being the new writer of GrojBand: MTHS2?**

 **R: Well, I'm excited. Plus, this is my first time so I'll try my best.**

 **S: That's good to hear. Well, everyone!**

 **Both: Time for the Reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Weekend Drama: S: You'll have to wait to find out! xD**

 **R: Yeah**

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Disclaimer-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **We, ShinNoGema and PunkROCK Rachel, do not own GrojBand or the original characters/storyline. We do own our personal OC's and the future storyline.**

 **S: Please enjoy the fanfiction. And remember, we take all comments(Praise or hate). Hey, Rachel, let's go bug the makers.**

 **R: Kay.**

CHAPTER FOUR: A Bothersome Class

It was the first day of school, and it was already sucking for Corey. His first period is Algebra and he had it with Chloe. His second period was biology, and even though he has Laney in the class, he still sucks at the class. He was sure that Kin would've been more than happy to help (him being the brains and all). But what made it truly suck was that Carrie and her band was all in the class.

Then came lunch. The school decided that after last year, lunches should be separated. Now, GrojBand is in first lunch, and Newmans are in second. Sadly, they won't separate their classes. Afternoon classes are better. All but Kon is in fourth period English and fifth period Gym. All of GrojBand and the Newmans are in third period music. Weirdly, only one other person is in music.

When Corey entered the music room, only one other person was in there. A kid with golden hair and grey eyes. He wore everything black from his jacket to his shoes. He wore black fingerless gloves that had what looked like a wolf's eye with a blood line. He looked over and waved with a smile. When he spoke, he had a British accent.

"Hi! I'm Xavier Chris, but I prefer to be called X. I'm new here with my friends. We're from the London area of Britain, like right next to it." X said.

"Well, I'm Corey Riffin. I'm known as the leader of GrojBand, the-" Corey was interrupted.

"The band that never rocks, seems to suck, and brings empty promises." A familiar voice is heard. It turned out to be Carrie. The sight of her made Corey's face already annoyed. He was enraged that the school would even allow this feminine beast of a creature to even transfer here. It was right this moment that Laney walked in.

"Uh-oh. Here comes Lady Lamey walking to her idiotic boyfriend Corey." Carrie said, agitating Corey.

"Look, Carrie, A) her name is Laney. B) I might be an idiot, but I'm smarter than you." Corey said. Then, he turned to face Laney. She was smiling. Her radiant smile was something that he could get lost in. Her eyes as green as emerald, her hair as bright as fire. She was perfect to him. He walked over.

"Hey Core…" Laney said shyly. When she sounded shy, Corey could swear he turned as redder than an apple( **S's AN: I know it's lame, I'm sorry!)**. All of a sudden, he felt two arms wrapped around him. Laney hugged him tighter than ever, with her cheeks and nose red.

He spoke in a small, gentle whisper. "Laney, what's wrong? I noticed you weren't in Biology," Corey was worried about her. She never hugged him this tightly unless the band did something exciting, or she was upset.

"W-Well, I-I was in m-my first period, wh-when…"

 **IN LANEY'S FIRST PERIOD THAT DAY**

 _Laney was walking to her spot the teacher assigned. She was in woodshop and three girls came up to her. It was Amy, Holly, and Jaylin, the only girls who annoy/bully Laney more than the ANYONE!(Even the Newmans.)_

" _Hey girls, look," said Amy, "it's Laney. The slut that took Corey away from us. What do you think we should do?" Amy asked while cracking her knuckles._

" _Well, we have all these nice tools… Why don't we give Laney's project some fun?" Holly asked with a grin on her face. All of a sudden, they picked up Laney's project (which was a light wooden bench) And tossed it into a shredder, completely destroying her project. Then, Jaylin ran over and grabbed Laney's arms from behind her, Allowing Holly and Amy to punch and kick her freely. They were about to punch Laney in the gut for the 7th time after their third kick when the teacher noticed and sent the 3 girls to the principal, probably to be expelled, and Laney to the nurse's office where she was for about 40 minutes to recover. The bell rang, and she ran out, before the nurse could give her a final check-up._

 **INTO THE PRESENT**

"And I r-ran all the way t-to the girls bathroom and stayed all t-the way through s-s-second, crying. When the bell r-rang again, I r-ran all the w-way here. I-I don't like being w-weak! I-I'm nor-nomally the one who's str-strong in t-the band, r-right?" Laney said with tears in her eyes. "I-I mean, t-this is the s-second time I've cried within a d-day."

Corey hugged her tightly, and rested her head on his shoulder. He let her cry on his shoulder, her tears making that part of his shirt wet, but he didn't care. When she finally was done, the rest of both bands were about to enter.

"Listen Lanes, I'm new to being a boyfriend, so I have no idea how to act or talk like one. But I promise I'll try my best to keep you happy, and to let you cry on my shoulder when your sad. I'm not good with words, as we both know," They chuckled as they remember the times he tried to write song lyrics for the band a year ago, "But I'll try my best. Ok?" Laney nodded. "Good. Now let's enjoy the rest of the day. You're in all my other classes!" At the sound of it, Laney was happier, and she hugged Corey even tightly, nearly killing him. Nearly.

"L-L-Lanes!" Corey choked out. Laney immediately let go and apologized. Moment she did, he was trying to get his breath back. As soon as he did, he spoke. "Your fine, Lanes. You were just excited. Hey, I'll make you a deal," He leaned in towards Laney's ear, while kissing her cheek, "If you don't cry or pout, but instead be happy for the rest of school, no matter what people do or say, I'll do anything you want for a whole day. Unless they do something really bad,I want you to be happy, ok?" Corey said, hoping this would take this off her mind. She jumped onto him (like she did at the Lady Rage Festival in episode Girl Fest when she came to get lyrics).

She whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna win this deal." She got off, and he dusted himself off, glad his plan worked, curious of what Laney would want. Just a minute later, all but Kon was finally in the band room, after fighting for who was to be first.

Corey went to Kin and asked, "Where's Kon at?"

Kin replied, "He's in the restroom by the cafeteria, completely annihilating the 3 toilets we have there." Corey was shocked.

"What could make Kon do that much damage? It's KON! He's downed fifty bottles of the gassiest foods we have, and didn't blow a fuse!" Laney exclaimed. Corey nodded in agreement.

"Well, he and this other kid were arguing about who could eat more, so I told them to have an eating contest. The kid was good, but when he reached his limit, Kon already had." Kin said.

"Woah! So Kon lost an eating match?" Corey asked, getting more shocked.

"No, he devoured the entire hot sauce buffet for chili day in order to make the other one give up, but he did so….at a cost!" Kin said. "And that's pretty much why he's stuck in the toilets."

"Wow. That's…..Wow." Was all Corey could say. Second later, bell was ringing, Kon was late, and the teacher came in.

"Welcome class! I'm-" The teacher began, but was interrupted by Kon screaming 'Wait!' with toilet paper being stuck to his ankle and him telling his story. When Kon finished, he was sent to his seat after having to throw away the toilet paper clinging to his ankle.

"Anyways, I'm aware that you guys, minus Xavier, have some tension between you. Well, I'm Mr. Greyside, your music instructor. Let us behave. Now, we'll have you all perform acts. Let's see here…" Mr. Greyside lifts a piece of paper. "Mr. Riffin, you and Gaugeband will go first."

"Umm, actually sir, with all respect…" Corey said. Moments later Grojband jumped up on stage and said, "It's Grojband! And you haven't seen anything yet." They played the song they played from the Dreamweaver episode, the one no one had ever heard( **Besides Trina, Grojband, and us viewers** ).

"That was great, Grojband. Now, it's Carrie, and the Newmans." Mr. Greyside brought them up to the stage. They moved all the basic equipment and placed their own in it's place. Then they played _Hero by Superchick_. When they came down, Mr. Greyside clapped them on the back, then turned to Xavier. "Now then, do you play anything boy?" Xavier jumped when he saw he was being talked to and nodded. He went on the stage with a strange container on wheels. It looked really heavy.

"Yes, I do play. I play a bit of everything. I'll play my guitar tho, since I don't have a band yet. I did, but I transferred here." He picked up a black guitar with the wolf eye again. He strummed it to check the tuning, then played a guitar instrumental of _Andy Black "The Void"_. When he finished, even Mr, Greyside was shocked with how his voice changed from so light and pure to dark and tainted. That was over quickly though, because Xavier was easily back to his original voice. "Well? How'd I do?" Mr. Greyside told him he did great, and started to play t.v. on America's Got Talent and say that they could use this band room to practice because he hopes to put them in it.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Meanwhile-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

" _I see what you mean." Said a dark and creepy voice. "These kids are extraordinary, and must be taken down. Before they can stop me..." Out walked a cloaked man, with a scythe on his back. He turned to look at his minions. "Here me, my subjects! I demand you to find and destroy Grojband, Newmans, and that Xavier brat. I order you to, in my name, The Lord Of Silence, Sizor."_

 **S: What is Sizor planning?**

 **R: What is he going to do?**

 **S: Will Grojband and others survive his assault?**

 **R: Will they be able to be ready?**

 **S: Are they going to die?**

 **R: Tune in Next Time to find out some of the answers on the next chapter: The First Attack.**

 **S: This is Shin No Gema…**

 **R: And Rachel PunkROCK,**

 **Both: Out!**


	6. Update 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey-O Everyone! It's Shin No Gema here. In the last chapter you guys figured out that Rachel is now apart of my story! However, she is going to be busy for a little while. We'll give an FYI when she returns ASAP. If you guys want to, you can make up Sizor's minions that will attack the gang. What I'll need is a name/nickname, age, difficulty, weapon(s), and similar descriptions. So, I'm sorry for late posts. Lost internet and then cpu. Using a friend's to post these, but not sure when the next chance will be. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Shin No Gema, Out!/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 5: The First Attack

**S: Hey guys, It's Shin No Gema here, with the next chapter! Rach is busy at the moment, so she can't join us sadly. I'm unsure when she will return, but I hope you guys welcome her back with me with open arms! And now, it's STORYTIME!**

 **-=-=-Disclaimer-=-=-**

 **We, ShinNoGema and PunkROCK Rachel, do not own GrojBand or the original characters/storyline. We do own our personal OC's and the future storyline of this fanfiction.**

 **Please enjoy the fanfiction below!**

 _Chapter Five: The First Attack_

The final bell rang, letting all the students out of class. Corey was walking to where GrojBand would met up before getting on their busses. He had to turn one more corner, and he'd be with his friends. But suddenly, he turned to find Chloe talking with his friends; specifically Laney who looked like they enjoyed their conversation.

"Hey guys...and Chloe," Corey greeted to everyone. He earned the same greet from the twins and a kiss from his girlfriend, Laney. Chloe smiled at the two when they kissed.

"Never knew you two hooked up," She spoke with an impressed smile. Corey closed his eyes to expect a fangirl response from Chloe but that didn't happen. Instead he received a pat on the shoulder from Chloe. "Congrats Riffin." Then she turned to Laney again. "When did you both hooked up?"

"After we got home from meeting you and friends," Laney replied. "Gotta say it was pretty romantic."

"I would have took a picture and use it as blackmail if I was there," Chloe joked which earned her a playful punch on the shoulder from Laney. "Just joking." She playfully punch Laney back and they both shared a laugh.

Corey raised an eyebrow at Chloe who somehow had different personality. So he asked her despite interrupting the girls' laughter. "Chloe, did something happen to you?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked back after laughing with Laney. "I'm my usual self."

Corey scratched his head confusingly before explaining to Chloe, "I mean how come you were so cheery like in a fangirl way at first but then you're this type of cool, chill girl later on?"

"Oh, that," Chloe giggled. "It was a bet Ret made me go on. He betted five bucks if I failed in pretending to be a cheery fangirl in just three days. And with yesterday being the last day, sorry if I was a bit annoying..."

"Apology accepted," Laney smiled, patting Chloe's shoulder and Chloe smiled.

"He lost the bet," Chloe smirked. "Can't wait to see his face. Oh and almost forgot: Training starts next week on Tuesday."

"Noted," Kin told, typing it on his phone's calendar. "And one question Chloe."

"Yes?" She spoke in a fake British accent which earned her a laugh from Laney...and Corey too.

"What are you doing here since you're a-!" Chloe quickly covered his mouth keeping him from saying the word 'god.' She looked around if someone had heard. Since no one did hear anything, she pulled away her hand and wiped it with a tissue.

"First things first, never say that word in the human world. People might suspect," Chloe told. "Second, I'm here,along with Ret, cause Sonica asked me to look out after you four in case if there's an surprising attacks. And third, before you ask why Ret isn't with us, he sprained his ankle when the both of us were training so he missed the first day of school."

"You're a bundle of surprises," Laney smiled and Chloe shrugged in reply with a smile.

Then they heard loud car honks from nearby. Chloe turned around and saw her mom waving at her from the driver's seat. "My mom's here. Gotta go," She waved to Grojband and ran over to her car. Before she came in, she stopped, "Almost forgot. We have to meet up at my place. Ret's orders. And don't worry, I'll send my address to Laney. Laters!" She closed the door and the car drove away.

"I'm excited for training with Chloe," Laney smiled.

"Uhh...are you sure?" Kon asked. "Remember that she kicked Corey's butt?"

"HEY!"

Laney chuckled before giving Corey's cheek a kiss to calm him down. "No worries. Chloe will go easy on me. She said it so herself."

"Just a question, Lanes. How'd you met her?"

Laney was about to answer Corey's question when her bus came. "Soo sorry, Core. But my bus is leaving soon, and my family will flip if I'm gone much longer. Give me a kiss?"

Corey walked over to give her a kiss, gave her a tight hug and watched her walk to her bus. When he was sure she was on and ok, he said his farewells to his fellow bandmates and went to his bus.

When he sat down, he felt a sharp pain, as though something was eating away his insides. All of a sudden he blacks out, and sees many colors surround his vision. Then, Sonica appeared, covered in blood and wounds from head to toe.

"GRANDMOTHER! What happened to you?!" Corey yelled in shock. He ran up to her but when he reached out his hand, it went right through her. "G-Grandmother? Why can't-Why can't I reach you?"

"Corey. Sizor attacked. He caused this. I'm sorry. I was too weak to fight him. I'm so sorry, Corey. Tell the others I'll be fine. I'm sorry again... Corey," She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. Before she left, she gave him their first and last hug. Along with a mental note inside his mind. "Find that man. He will help you through things."

"Wait! Grandmother, are you-" Before he could finish, Sonica faded away, waving goodbye to him. "NO! WAIT!" It was too late. She was...gone. Corey woke up from his vision. He realized tears were coming out from his eyes so he quickly wiped them away so no one in the bus would notice.

"Corey, are you alright?" Corey looked at where the voice came from and saw Xavier, sitting in front of him.

"Y-Yea. I'll be fine." He went to change the subject. "I didn't know you ride my bus."

"Yes. I'm pretty sure we live next door to you. Maybe I can come over and hang out?" Xavier asked.

"Yea. It'll be good to have a friend to chill with." They arrived at the stop and got off the bus. Corey took his keys and opened the front door. They walked to the living room and dropped off their stuff. Then, they went to the garage to hang out. But, when they arrived, Xavier pulled out a knife and had Corey pointed down.

"Which one are you?" Xavier asked. "Which Music God's child are you?" His eyes were pure white and his voice went to being whisper-like, or ghost-like.

"Why? And how do you know?" Corey asked, trying to break free from Xavier.

"I know because you had tears in your eyes and whispered 'music god' and 'dead' in your black out,"

"Why would I even tell you?!" Corey shouted. "I don't know who you really are and you're here with a knife on my chest!"

"So, if I let you go, will you tell me?" Xavier asked. When Corey nodded, he pulled back.

"Sonica is my grandmother. Now why do you need to know?" Corey asked.

"Because all the Music Gods are, were being hunted." Xavier said with tears. "I want sure if you were related to the music gods, the Lord of Silence, or a third party. I'm the only child of Rockieus, the Creator of rock music. And he's gone. Gone!" Xavier said. Corey felt bad and patted him on the back.

"We'll be ok. Come on, let's go." Corey said, with a plan in his head.

"Where will we be going?" Xavier asked. "The Music-Gods are gone, where else can we learn how to defeat the fucking Lord of Silence?!"

"Before she left, Sonica gave me a mental note, which was a map and name. This is the original God of Music, Genesis, and only we can find him. He will train us to become strong enough to defeat the Lord of silence."

"..." Was Xavier's response. Along with, "...

…

..

….

..

….

….

….

…

…

.

..

…

Very well. Let's go"

 **S: Well guys, that was a good chapter! Guess who has returned also!**

 **R: Hey guys! I was busy with my life that I didn't have any free time to make .**

 **S: You're fine. So how has life been treating ya?**

 **R: Ummm….nice and sometimes being a b**** to me.**

 **S: Happens to everyone! So, what's your plans for future fanfiction on your profile?**

 **R: Well, I'll be updating my Steven Universe fanfic and probably gonna make Star Vs. The Forces of Evil (probably) fanfics in Fanfiction.**

 **S: OMG! You watch that show too!**

 **R: Who doesn't? It's cool!**

 **S: Fair enough. SO! What do you think of making a SVTFOE Fanfic with me from start top finish?**

 **R: Hmm...I'll think about the offer but if I can, it's a yes!**

 **S: Sweet. Anyways, back to why we're here. That was the latest chapter.**

 **R: Kinda took some time to write...heh…**

 **S:Yea… But, you are on a whole different timezone than me. He...he…. Anyways, what'cha think about it?**

 **R:Leave us some reviews or opinion everyone and we also need OCs as The Lord of Silence's minions.**

 **S: Leave your thoughts! I'll let you wrap this up Rach. Shin No Gema, OUT!**

 **R: Laters!**


	8. Update

HEYO GUYS! It's Shinnogema here, with this authors note. The next chapter will be out soon. It's being worked on as we speak. Sorry for such a late update, and an update to the story. I have had a rough time recently, with a suicide of my cousin, and depression and all that 'fun' stuff. I hope you guys can forgive me for a late update. I do plan to continue, and I do plan to finish this story at some point.


	9. Chapter 6: Quest Begin!

**S: Hey guys, it's been 5-6 months since the last update. I am SO sorry about how long it's been. It's been a combination of many things: No computer, internet, gmail, docs, thing like that. But, like many bad things, all of it has passed! Also, I wish to reply to all those people who gave such reviews:**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Guest: That was a fun review I read. I thought about that.**

 **Guest: No thanks.**

 **S: Rachel?**

 **R: I am so sorry! I couldn't help Shin cause of so many reasons. But the main reasons are one-I have another baby brother and two-I have my other stories to work on for Fanfiction and Wattpad. Plus, with other minor reasons heading my way (even after I have finished high school), I'm busy as heck right now! I'm sorry!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

 **(Chapter 6: Quest Begin)**

"Corey. As much as I love adventures, I don't think we're going to find Genesis here of all places." Xavier said. They were standing in front of Corey's house.

"I know, but if we are going to find Genesis, we're going to need all the help we can. So, I'm gonna get my friends, not to mention Chloe and Ret." Corey responded. "I mean, we've probably got a long adventure, and the more we have, the better our chances, right?"

Then his phone rang. Corey took it out and spoke out an 'oops.' A text from Laney had said that she and the twins were waiting for him at Chloe's place today. He seriously forgot about that! "Umm…" Corey spoke, glancing towards Xavier.

"What? I did heard an 'oops' there after your phone rang," Xavier said.

"I forgot that we were supposed to head to Chloe's place today…" He told which made Xavier sigh.

"So that's why you're late," Corey screamed in surprise when a voice spoke behind him. He turn around and Chloe was in front of him. "Oh, hey Chloe. Shouldn't you be at your house in the moment?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wanna risk your friends to be ambushed so I came to pick you up," Chloe explained. "And aren't you Xavier, only son of Rockieus?" Chloe pointed to Xavier after noticing him.

"And you must be Chloe, granddaughter to the Goddess of Sing," They shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you and call me 'X'."

"Pleasure to meet you too...X," Chloe then looked around before asking him, "So being the son of a god, I guess you know the issue?" She looked him, curious.

"Yes. I am aware." X says. "And are you aware that we're the last lines of defense between Sizor and his goals?"

"Yup. Promised my mom I'll beat him up like a pulp," Chloe punched her hand which made Corey nervous thinking of her past battles with her enemies. "Let's head to my place. It's only three blocks away from here."

So the three headed towards Chloe's place. To pass the time, they got into a conversation. "Corey, I'll warn you in advance that Ret is a bit pissed right now,"

"Why? What did I do?"

"Umm...cause you and Laney are dating which will make the situation harder," Chloe told.

"But why would he be pissed about that?" Corey asked, confused about the reasoning.

Xavier explained for Chloe, "There's the stereotype that villains will kidnap your loved ones especially girlfriends."

"And that's why we're worried, because there's a chance that Sizor could send his minions after Laney, to force us, and mostly you, into a rock and a hard place." Chloe looked at Corey, eyes filled with worry. "I just don't want you or any of my friends to get hurt. It… it would be painful to have to see that." She looked away from Corey, and the three continued for a few seconds, being silent.

Corey interrupted the silence, "Hey Chloe, sorry about that. I should have realize about that."

Chloe smiled, "It's alright, Corey. You didn't mean to. Alright, here's my place," Chloe held onto the doorknob before looking at Corey. "Be ready." Chloe opened the door and Corey was greeted by a hug from Kin and Kon, and Laney standing to the side, tears dried up in her eyes.

"Hey Lanes… You ok?" Corey asked gently. He walked over to her.

She looked him in the eyes. She punched his right arm.

"Ow! Laney! Why would you-" He was caught off guard by her hugging him tightly.

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again!" Laney yelled into his chest, crying and hugging tighter.

Chloe covered her eyes so she wouldn't be disgusted by the two's mushiness with each other. "I like that you both are together but no mushiness in front or even near me,"

Corey looked up at Chloe. "No mushiness?" He gave her a big grin.

"You have no idea how many times I've been exposed to lovey-dovey stuff," Chloe fake puked as Xavier chuckled.

"Ok." He smiled. "I won't do it around you I promise." He leans down and kisses Laney, with his fingers crossed behind him.

"Okay, I'm out!" Chloe walked into the living room, still with her eyes covered. "AND DON'T YOU DOUBLE CROSS THAT PROMISE!"

Corey burst out laughing.

"No promises," He choked out between his laughing. He knew the pun he made, and planned it too.

Then Ret came up, "If you're kicked in the ass, don't look at me."

"He's telling the truth," Chloe called out from the other room. Then she stood next to Ret and poked his nose playfully. Ret's expressions shocked everybody; He smile shyly, and with a bit of blush on his cheeks. It was a look no one had seen before. "Don't be pissed at Corey and Laney, kay?" She gave him her smile which seemed to have melted Ret.

"S-su-sure…." Ret stuttered out.

"I know Ret before and I've never seen him with that expression," Xavier whispered to the others. "Oh and I'm Xavier, Corey's new friend. Call me X if you like." He shook hands with the others.

Corey leaned to Xavier, "It seems to me, lil ol Ret has a crush on a certain someone." Corey whispered. Xavier nodded.

Then Ret noticed everyone looking at him after Chloe went to another room. He blushed, this time in embarrassment, that his reaction gave it away. "Yes, I like her, okay? And you got your answer on who I'm crushing on X,"

"You'll explain to us after this," Laney told and the others went to the living room to wait for Chloe. "So I guess you knew about Sonica's condition, Core?"

"W-what? How'd you…"

"Gods and goddesses can contact with anyone," Ret told. "Sorry Corey."

"It's alright guys," Corey stated. "I was gonna tell everyone anyways when I had the chance. I just wish…. I just wish I could've spent one more minute with her... " Corey's eyes started to tear up. Laney noticed and ran over.

She wraps her arms around Corey. "There, there Core. I'm here… I'm here… Wanna change the subject, Core?"

Corey nodded his head. "Just until Chloe comes back." And that's when she walks in.

"What the hell are you doing here, Riffin?" A strangely familiar and annoying voice is heard.

"Not….. Not right now Carrie…." Corey looks at her, showing he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Oh….. I'm...sorry… I didn't….I forgot for a moment…... " Carrie, for once, was out of words. Suddenly, Laney plops her right in the mouth, pissed.

"What the hell Laney?!" Carrie's lip was busted up now. Laney put up two fingers.

"One. I've been wanting to do that since I met you. Two, you need some manners taught, you b-" Laney was interrupted by Corey, grabbing her sleeve.

"Not worth it Lanes." Corey said. And then, finally, the one who everyone was waiting on, Chloe, appeared. She quickly realized what just happened.

She facepalmed before groaning before ordering them with an angry tone, "Why, when I go somewhere else for a second, do you pick fights with each other? Let's all just calm down, sit down, and talk about what's next." Everyone listened. Not because they wanted to, or even because they were tired of fight. It was because Chloe scared the shit outta them.

Before they started, Chloe took out a vial filled with red liquid and gave Carrie's bruised lip a drop of it which immediately healed her lip. Once everyone sat down, Chloe sat on the couch which was diagonal to the other couches the others were sitting. "Before we go find Genesis, we have to armour you guys up. It could get very dangerous if in case an enemy attacks,"

"So where do we get our armours and weapons?" Corey asked. He's never actually done anything like this before, so he had no clue.

"We need to go to someone who can make our stuff, so we have to go to Forgieus: Master of the Forge. He's the only one who can make things that'll defend us from Sizor's minions." Ret states.

"And, don't worry. He's a chill guy. He won't scare you and such," Chloe assured them. "I got connections with him since his daughter is a good friend of mine."

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who'll try to scare us." States Corey.

"Nope, Ret would do most of it," Chloe spoke back while smirking playfully to him as Ret looked away.

"I see. Well, Anyway…. " Corey walks towards the front door. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The group mutters an agreement, and the adventure finally begins. "But first, we'll have to get a ride and that means not any type of vehicle," Ret told. Then Chloe walked up to the shelf and pulled out an….

 **S: So guys, that was the… what chapter is it now? 6th! The 6th chapter so far! I wish to say thanks to Rachel for helping me out, and say thanks to you guys for sticking with me.**

 **R: No prob dude. And thanks also to you guys too.**

 **S: I want to apologize once more. For the lack of updates. The last time was 5 months ago. I didn't mean for that to happen. I… A lot happened.**

 **R: It'll be okay, man.**

 **S: Let's move on. I HAVE ONE LAST ANNOUNCEMENT! Soon, for you Star vs The Forces of Evil fans, we will be doing a fanfiction on it.**

 **R: Yup, expect more stories from us readers.**

 **S: So, please follow my account, and Rachel's. Hers is PunkR0CK Rachel. I really would appreciate it. Anyways, guys, I'm gonna let Rachel give any announcements she has, and let her wrap it up. Shin No Gema, out!**

 **R: So, before I leave, I will try to update my stories (except for the Grojband fanfiction cause I'm working on this) and I will also post it in Wattpad. Same name account as my Fanfiction account but with a 45 at the end. And so sorry for not updating and sorry for not texting you Shin. I'm out *salutes***


	10. Chapter 7: Forge

**S: Hey-O! Another chapter!**

 **R: I am seriously excited for this story!**

 **S: Me too. Take it away, Rach.**

 **R: So last time on Grojband…**

"But first, we'll have to get a ride and that means not any type of vehicle," Ret told. Then Chloe walked up to the shelf and pulled out an orb from a secret drawer. It was huge...like the same size as a snow globe and it was a sparkling cobalt blue.

"How did you get that?" X asked in surprise.

"My dad went to another dimension to retrieve several stolen stacks of these orbs," Chloe shrugged. "This orb is called a Transportation Orb. And as the name suggests, it transports you to wherever you wish. You could only use it four times. Then it takes four hours to recharge."

"So...one hour for one chance?" Kin asked after doing the maths.

"Yup," Then Chloe tapped the orb before speaking, "Orb, take us to Forgieus: Master of the Forge." Then dropped it onto the ground, opening up a portal.

"Let's go," Ret ordered.

"Catch you there Kin!" Kon quickly dashed towards the portal. Kin quickly catched up to him and the twins jumped into the portal at the same time. X came up next, then Carrie doing a dive into the portal. Chloe turned her back against the portal before jumping in.

"Laney, you go first," Corey suggested.

"Awhhh...such a gentleman," Laney cooed and jumped in.

"Corey," Ret spoke up before Corey jumped in. "Here." Ret flicked a guitar pick to Corey with his thumb which Corey caught in his hands. The guitar pick was blue with a lightning on it and a black string attached. "Sonica asked me to give it to you. Says it belonged to your mom."

"Woah...thanks Ret," Corey thanked him. Ret came up to his side and patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Don't thank me. Thank your grandma," And Ret jumped in.

Corey smiled to the guitar pick before putting it on, "Thank you." And the portal closed as soon as Corey got in.

(IN ANOTHER DIMENSION)

The portal opened and everybody came out by order. The twins landing on each other, X and Carrie landing perfectly on their feet, Chloe on her hands and knee before getting up, Laney doing a roll and stood up, Ret jumping in as dirt was blown by the impact of his feet and lastly, Corey who landed on his back.

"Ouch…" Ret helped him up.

Chloe then closed the portal and kept the orb in her pocket after it shrinked in size. "So where are we?" Laney asked, looking around as they were surrounded by nature itself. "Thought it'd be more scary."

"This is where Forgieus lives. He likes to be in a calm and nature place," Ret answered. "C'mon, his place should be here." Chloe and Ret led everyone to a clear pathway which only headed straight. The scenery somehow calmed down the band to only feeling good emotions. Chloe and Ret noticed them and smiled to each other before continuing their walk.

Then they stepped in the front lawn of a huge Egyptian palace but instead of stones, the palace was made from a mixture of quartz and marble with emeralds and moonstones decorating them.

"Woah…" The band were amazed by the palace when Kon realize something.

"Wait...I thought we'll be meeting a Greek God," Kon pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Kin agreed. "This place looks Egyptian to me."

Before X could explain, a figure jumped above them and landed in front of the group. She had on a golden Egyptian mask shaped as a cat only revealing her silver eyes and her long straight light orange hair. Dressing her was a white sleeveless knee-length dress with a silk underdress underneath it, both tied up by a silver ribbon and lastly her ankh necklace with half of an emerald and a moonstone brought together at the center.

"I may answer that question if you introduce me to the new people, Chloe," She spoke with a calming tone.

Chloe chuckled, "Meet Corey, grandson to Sonica and his bandmates..."

"Wait, why did you brought them?" Evelyn interrupted. "They're humans."

"We know but somehow, Corey's power comes from his band, not himself...power transfer to be exact," Ret explained.

"Interesting," The teenage girl nodded. "I'm Evelyn, by the way. Daughter to the Master of Forge and the Egyptian Goddess of Magic. And that's also the reason why this place looks Egyptian." She took off her mask revealing her beautiful face...more beautiful than Fria from the twins' opinion. And she shook hands with Corey and his friends.

"That's Laney, Kin and Kon," Corey continued the introduction. "And Xavier or called as X."

"Nice to meet you," Evelyn greeted with a smile.

"Is your dad here?" Carrie asked.

When hearing that, Evelyn's expression changed from a smile to a sad look. She gripped her necklace tightly which to Chloe meant that she was angry. "Evelyn, what's wrong?" Chloe came up to Evelyn and patted her shoulders.

Her grip relaxed as she took a shaky sigh. "My...my dad's not here...he-he was...attacked,"

"WHAT?!"

Evelyn nodded, "Yes, apparently, anyone associated with Gods of Music is also a target. My dad was helping the gods by forging weapons and armours for them. With him getting treated, I'm his replacement for now."

"Sorry to hear that," Chloe spoke but Evelyn brushed it off with a sad smile.

"It's okay, Chloe. I promised to my parents that I'll get to the bottom of this and help them take care of this place as well." She said this proudly, but her eyes seemed empty. At least, it seemed that way from Corey.

"Evelyn, would you mind if I call you Eve?" Corey asked.

"Sure, some people calls me that," She replied, not minding.

"Eve, listen, we were wondering if we could have someone make us some armor and possibly weapons. We've got a journey ahead of us, and we're going to need some things. I know what happened to your father is terrible, but the sooner we defeat the cause, the safer everyone, including you and your father will be. And….. I'm sorry about what happened with your father…" Corey said calmly. When he said this, everyone was shocked to see this of Corey.

"Hey, hey, don't be too sappy on me, okay?" Evelyn assured him. "My dad only needs bed rest and my mom is by his side. It's nothing to worry about. Now…" Evelyn stretched her fingers. "If I'm gonna make you some armory and weapons, it has a price…"

The band looked at one another nervously while Chloe snickered. "What's the price Evelyn?" Ret asked, raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"I kinda feel like it's gonna be more than just money…" Said Kin. He probably was thinking about Gods not needing money, so he was curious. As was everyone.

"Obviously, it's not money. If you find that son of a bitch who dared to beat up my dad, let me fucking beat his fucking dumb-ass up!"

The boys was shaken due to Evelyn's outburst except for Laney who just smiled impressively. "What is up with every girl we meet, she ends up being scary?" Kon whispered, shivering in fear.

"Deal," Chloe agreed.

"Let's start with this," Evelyn clicked her fingers and her hands were engulfed with purple transparent light. Then a nearby secret lever opened, showing a chest behind the wall. It opened as Evelyn commanded with her fingers and four crystals floated out. The chest was hidden back again while the crystals floated to Evelyn's hands.

"These are magic crystals from Egypt. It allows me, and my dad, to choose which weapons and armor are perfect for its owner," Evelyn walked up to Kon first before placing a crystal on his palm. Chanting an ancient Egyptian language, the crystal shone, with a comforting color of magenta, learning and knowing of who and how Kon is. Then it dimmed which Evelyn took it away.

"Just like that?" Kon asked, sounding a little confused. Everyone was expecting so much more than a simple stone.

Evelyn hummed in reply, "Yup. Then I just let the crystal show me what type of weapons and armor fits you and I'll make it. But...it may take two to three days for me to make them."

"Wait...why two to three days?" X asked. "I heard your dad took five days to complete them which is the known record of forgery."

"Like I said, I'm also the daughter to the Egyptian Goddess of Magic," Evelyn showed them the purple light engulfing her hands. "With magic by my side, it'll be more quicker with all the things happening."

As she said this, she took the stone, and placed it on a tray. She did the same to the other crystals to Kin, Laney and Corey before placing it on the same tray, but the stones had done a different shade of color. For Kin, his was a bright blue, like the sky without clouds. For Laney it was a crimson bright red, and for Corey, it was the same color as his beanie.

"Woah…." Was all the band could mutter.

"Shocking, huh? Makes sense. Was the same reaction for everyone else's first time, too." Eve said, without a hint of shock.

"Now then, I'll be working on the equipment. Roam around and get comfy. Don't bother me while I work!" She yelled those last words as she kicked them out.

 **S: Well, sorry if this chapter seems a little…. Short… but me and Rach plan to do a bit more! Ain't that right, Rach?**

 **R: Yup!**

 **S: But we seem to be a little slow updating chapters, so instead of hanging on a thread, be sure to check out Rach's profile to see other fanfiction stories! Care to share a few of your favorites, Rach?**

 **R: Just go to my favourite lists in Fanfiction and Wattpad (punkrockrachel45) and you'll see my favourites. Mostly BATIM, FNAF and a tint of SU. Got any requests, I'll do it for you! And hoped you enjoy this short chap.**

 **S: I'm hoping they did. So, any last comments on this chapter, Rachel?**

 **R: hmm...it's short but we tried to make it as entertaining as possible**

 **S: that's very true! Well guys, catch ya in the next chapter! We'll try to make it a little longer next time, but we plan for quality not quantity! Shin no Gema, OUT!**

 **R: Laters! *salutes***


	11. Authors Note

So it's been awhile, everyone! I'm sorry I havent updated. I kinda recently had troubles with people and lack of internet. I would like to know if you guys would like to read my stories a bit more, or if I should do a new story. Please let me know. I will start a new story either way, but would ike to know if this should be continued?


	12. Notice

**Hey Guys, Comiael here. Some of you may know me as Shin No Gema, however I have changed my name on here to Comiael, for personal reasons. Anyways, on wards to why I'm posting this. I'd just like to say that I am in progress to work on this story right now~! I am also working on a novel outside of fanfiction, along with other fanfictions among other shows. Keep tuned to see Corey and his group on there channels! See you all next time! Comiael, Out!**


End file.
